1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of illumination, and more particularly to a trouble light stand which may be configured for overhead or underneath illumination from a virtually unlimited number of angles and with diverse work objects by simple manipulation of a few mechanical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human beings are capable of using the human intellect to make an amazing number of decisions and perform an equally amazing number of actions in very short time periods. Regardless of the decision or activity, the human intellect is dependent upon sensory information received through the five senses of sight, hearing, sound, touch, taste, and smell. When this sensory information provides clear distinctions to the person's mind, a person will be able to make decisions and perform actions much more reliably and quickly than when the sensory information is muddled.
Research has demonstrated that most humans rely most heavily upon sight for the gathering of information. For example, while blind persons regularly navigate based upon touch, sound, hearing and even smell, most sighted individuals rely almost entirely upon sight. Consequently, for the effective and efficient performance of many tasks and activities, sight is extremely important to an individual. Insufficient illumination has been demonstrated through much research to result in errors of judgment, accidents, and loss of efficiency.
In order for visual information to be gathered effectively, there must be sufficient illumination and adequate contrast for a person to reliably and speedily discern objects. This in turn requires adequate illumination within the area of visual interest. As a result, many different lighting arrangements and fixtures have been developed over time which are intended to provide a desired level of illumination. Common illumination systems include various overhead and spot lighting systems. While these methods of illumination provide suitable lighting for objects which are in direct line with such light sources, any objects not in direct illumination path may receive inadequate light for accurate sensory information to be gained in minimal time. Consequently, objects which are shadowed, such as may be found in fight places or in complex geometrical structures of machines or other such constructions, overhead or spot lighting is generally inadequate. In more complex locations, even intense lighting such as daylight may be inadequate, since other objects may block enough light to prevent a persons from discerning shapes and objects quickly and efficiently.
Consequently, man has devised alternative lighting systems to augment or replace more general lighting systems. One such system is the well known trouble light that may or may not be extended from a drop line, and which typically includes an extension cord, handle, electric power switch, incandescent bulb, protective cage about the bulb, hanger, and in some cases an electrical outlet. The hanger is provided to permit the light to be suspended from any suitable object in or adjacent the region of interest, while readily permitting a person to move the light source to other locations which may subsequently be of interest. More recently, other types of electric bulbs have been developed which have also been used in similar application, including fluorescent and halogen bulbs, but the hanger continues to be the most prevalent method of support in the field.
Unfortunately, there are many environments and tasks where the hanging light may not be adequately positioned to produce the appropriate light, shadowing and contrast desired. One common environment where this is a problem is in the assembly or repair of large and complex machines, such as automobile power trains. The automobile body will almost always block any light from directly reaching any of the power train components. Yet the space is very limited, and in some instances the components such as engine or exhaust manifold may be very hot and hazardous. Consequently, with insufficient light, a mechanic may easily accidentally touch a searing hot component, or may poorly grasp and consequently drop a component. The common hanger will illuminate some of the components, but there are many instances where a hanger is not available at the right position or the direction of illumination when the light is hung from a nearby hanger is inadequate.